Bicyclists often encounter obstacles in their riding path or a change (rise) of the riding surface level Bicyclists who encounter such obstacles or rise in riding surface level while riding conventional bicycles must either dismount and walk the bicycle over or around the obstacle or rise in surface level, or veer around the obstacle or rise in surface level which often exposes the rider to increased danger from vehicular traffic
Additionally, bicyclists who wish to jump with their bicycles for recreational purposes have previously had to use a ramp, mound or even an upwards jerking motion on the bicycle itself. None of these methods, however, are desirable or very successful.
Accordingly, what is absent in the prior art and required is a bicycle with jumping or leaping capabilities, which allows the rider to jump or leap over an obstacle or rise in surface level, or to jump or leap for enjoyment and competition at any time without the need for specialized accessories such as a ramp.